


Roadhouse Family

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Extreme Underage, Free Use Kink, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, casual use kink, seriously this is for jerking off to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just one big, loving family.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Bill Harvelle, Jo Harvelle/John Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202
Collections: Anonymous





	Roadhouse Family

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, mind the tags, folks. This was written for an SPN kink meme prompt about free use - a universe where adults use kids sexually in a normalized and public way. The kids are under ten. If that's your thing, enjoy! If not, gtfo, c'mon you know the drill.

The buzz of alcohol in his system was making him warm and relaxed, and his cock was starting to get hard. The adrenaline of the hunt and not bothering to take the time to get off in the shitty motel. His cock stiffened further just thinking about it, and he surveyed the room. Ellen was working behind the bar and Bill was out back with another hunter, smoking. John’s boys were playing under the pool table with racing cars. He contemplated calling one of them over but his eyes fell on Jo, sitting at a table with her coloring book, feet dangling off her chair.

“Hey, Jo,” he called, “Come over here. You can bring your coloring book. Come sit on Uncle John’s lap.”

She looked up and gave him a bright smile, gathering up her crayons and drawings, coming over to his booth. John unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, stroking it a few times, fully hard as Jo put her coloring book on the table and raised her arms obediently to be picked up. Scooping her up under the armpits he settled her in his lap. “C’mon kiddo, let Uncle John use your holes.”

He flipped up her skirt to explore with his fingers, finding the familiar folds of her small, hairless cunt, and further back, her asshole, already wet and open enough to give under his fingers. “What’s this, baby? Did you get used already today?”

She nodded, blond pigtails bouncing. “Mommy had to get up early so Daddy used me instead for his morning load.”

“Mmm, that’s nice,” John murmured, lifting her up enough to position his cock at her slick asshole. “Uncle John needs that too. I’ve got a big load I’ve gotta put somewhere. You want it in your little hole?”

“Yes, Uncle John,” she said obediently, leaning forward over her coloring book. She gasped a little as he slid into her and he groaned, gripping her hips to lift her up and down on his cock.

“That’s it,” he sighed, “fucking take my cock, baby girl. Like you were meant for it.” The crayons scratched at the page, her lines all wobbly as he fucked her.

Ellen came over with another beer. “We’ve got a lead on another case down south when you’re ready to take a look at it, John.”

“I’ll be done in a minute,” John grunted, hips pumping.

Ellen stroked back a wisp of Jo’s hair from her forehead. “You want a snack, Jo-Jo?”

“Goldfish!” Jo said.

“I’ll bring you some,” her mom said.

John’s balls were drawing up, full and heavy, ready to empty, when the back door of the Roadhouse opened and Bill came in. “Daddy!” Jo called, delightedly.

That word in her sweet little girl voice pushed John over the edge and he clutched her like a toy as he shot his load, grunting in her ear. “Fuck, take my come, baby, I’m filling you up.”

Jo wiggled, a little impatiently, clearly wanting to hug her father. Bill came over to the table, grinning. “Looks like you’re having fun, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Daddy. Uncle John is giving me his come,” Jo said.

Bill rubbed a hand over his crotch, cock beginning to thicken in his jeans. “I think I’ve got some more for you if you want.”

“Yes Daddy!” she exclaimed, reaching up for him.

“You done, John? Can I take her?” Bill asked, courteous.

John’s hips gave one last thrust deep in her and he sighed and nodded. Bill picked her up off his lap, John’s come running down the crack of her ass and glistening on her thighs. He lay his daughter out on top of the table on her back, with her legs in the air and thrust right into her with a sigh. “That’s so good, darling, you feel so good on Daddy’s cock.”

Ellen came over with a bowl of goldfish crackers, and kissed her husband as he thrust into Jo, then went back to the bar. John watched Bill’s enormous cock thrust in and out of Jo’s tiny cunt while more of his own come spilled from her asshole.

“My perfect girl,” Bill was saying to her. “Love you so much.”

“Love you too Daddy,” she sighed, and John felt his spent cock twitching. He looked over at his own boys and thought that he might have to go play with them soon.

~~

John and Bill were doing a supply run into town, and they’d taken the younger two kids with them. Thankfully the bench seat in the Impala was wide enough for all four of them. Jo was bent over John’s lap, sucking his cock while he drove. He kept both hands on the wheel even though he wanted to run his fingers through her soft curls. Her mouth was so sweet and small, she could barely take a quarter of his cock before choking, but she was practiced with her little hands, rubbing the rest of the shaft and fondling his balls.

Bill was rubbing her ass where her skirt was flipped up and bouncing Sammy on his knee. “You’re doing so good, Princess, making Uncle John feel good. God, it makes me so fucking hard watching you suck his cock. Sam, you gonna help me with that? Want ride my hard cock?”

“Yes, Uncle Bill,” Sam said, kneeling up obediently. He wasn’t wearing any pants, just one of Dean’s hand-me down shirts that was still a little too big on him. John grinned as Sammy sank down on Bill’s cock, already open and wet from that morning. Bill groaned, his broad hands covering Sam’s skinny thighs.

John felt the heat in his gut pulse as he cast glances between the road and his youngest son getting fucked. Jo sucked sloppily at his cock and he felt his orgasm building up. His balls tightened, his thighs tensed, the root of his cock was throbbing. “You gonna take my come, baby girl?” he asked. “Here it comes, Jo-jo.” His come was rising up in his cock.

“Punch buggy!” Sam yelled as a VW bug went by in the other direction.

Jo lifted her head abruptly. “No fair! I wasn’t looking!”

John grunted as he shot his load all over her face. His cock pulsed and throbbed, balls emptying. Glistening strands of come covered her cheeks, clung to her eyelashes, and painted her pink little girl lips.

“Aw you made Jo make a mess, Sammy,” Bill said. “Jo, sweetie, come here and let Sam clean you up.”

“I’m sorry Jo,” Sam said as Jo crawled cross the bench seat to her father, who was still bouncing Sam on his cock.

“Lick it off her like a good boy,” Bill said, and Sam did, trailing his little pink tongue over Jo’s face while she giggled, eating his daddy’s come. John felt his cock twitch a little more at the sight, but he tucked himself back into his jeans. They would be in town soon.

When they got back to the Roadhouse, Ellen was perched on a stool, leaning back against the bar, with Dean standing between her legs eating her out. He was tall enough now that he had to bend down to taste, but he loved it just as much as he always had. Ellen was clearly loving it too, groaning and shaking with orgasm as John and her husband walk in.

John ruffled Dean’s hair as Ellen kissed Bill and Jo. Dean lifted his face and beamed at his dad, mouth and chin glistening slick, little tongue coming out to lick it up. Dean was gonna be a lady killer someday soon. He had recently started leaking a little bit of clear fluid from his dick when he came and John knew it wasn’t going to be long until Dean was waking up to wet sheets and shooting loads of his own. It would be a whole new world then, and John was looking forward to it, a little – every parent should be glad that their kids were growing up healthy and whole; but it made him sad too, that he’d be losing the sweet faced kid who has been his primary companion since Mary died.

Dean was hard from licking Ellen, growing cock standing up pink and slender against his belly button, still hairless. Jo sidled up to him, shy and deliberate. She’d always had a bit of a crush on Dean. “Can I play with it?”

He nodded and she closed her fingers around his little shaft. Sam frowned and crossed the room, standing close to his brother. He tugged on Dean’s arm. “Let me have a turn!”

“Jo’s playing now, you gotta wait.”

“He’s _my_ brother,” Sam whined, and shoved Jo.

“Sam,” John and Ellen snapped at once.

Sam looked up guiltily as his father loomed over him, scooping him up. John carried him to a booth at the back of the bar and sat down with Sam on his lap. “Sam you know that you can’t push people just because you’re jealous. If Jo is taking a turn with your brother you have to wait.”

Sam pouted.

“You know what pushing Jo means, baby?”

“Spanking?” Sam ventured.

“That’s right. Five of ‘em.”

Both John’s boys knew that complaining about punishment made it worse, so Sam turned obediently, pulling up his shirt and laying himself half-naked over John’s lap. John brought down his hand with a crack on Sam’s smooth butt. It left vivid red imprints on his pale skin, and Sam squirmed and writhed all the way through the five smacks. “There. Are you going to remember to share?”

“Yes, daddy,” Sam mumbled, voice trembling.

“That’s my good boy.” John lifted him up and cuddled him against his chest, Sam’s mop of curls pressed against his nose. Sam said nothing, sulking on John’s lap with his thumb in his mouth. “Do you want something else to suck on, baby?”

Sam nodded minutely and John helped shuffled him onto the ground, kneeling between John’s thighs. John undid his zip and tugged out his cock, half-hard from spanking Sam. Sam took the tip in his mouth immediately, just suckling gently, not really trying to get John off. John didn’t mind. He’d come in the car just an hour ago and he wasn’t as young as he once was. Sam found it comforting, and wouldn’t mind if it lasted a while.

John rested a hand on his head, petting him softly as Sam nursed his cock under the table. “That’s right, baby. You like keeping daddy’s cock warm for him? You’re doing real good. Making daddy feel nice.” Sam hummed contentedly around the thick head of his cock. “Just needed something in your mouth, huh? Daddy’s got you, son.”

Ellen brought him a beer and ran her fingers through Sam’s curls. “He’s a good boy,” she said to John. “It’s normal to want his brother’s attention.”

“He needs to learn he can get what he needs somewhere else if Dean is busy,” John said, beginning to breath a little faster. His cock was fully hard on Sam’s tongue now, Sam slurping and suckling just around the head.

“It’s good he has such a loving daddy,” Ellen said, smiling.

After a while, Dean finished with Jo and wandered over, wiping her slick and her mother’s off his face with the hem of his shirt.

“Sammy?” he said, sliding into the booth beside John.

Sam looked up, mouth still stretched wide, hazel eyes huge.

“You know I love you best, Sammy,” Dean said, touching his brother’s hollowed check. “Always.” Sam’s eyelashes fluttered in acknowledgement and he nodded. Dean leaned down to kiss him, lips half on John’s cock and half on his brother’s mouth. Sam pulled back a little to kiss Dean back and John groaned as they licked at each other’s lips around the head of his cock. Putting a hand on each of their heads John thought how damn lucky he was to have a family like theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
